Ratoncita
by sonrais777
Summary: El año nuevo chino está a punto de comenzar, y Marinette dejará a Adrien y Luka boquiabiertos por su forma de dar la bienvenida a ese nuevo año.


**Hola a todos! He aquí traigo un one-shot que iba a poner el Año Nuevo Chino pero como bien saben por cuestiones técnicas no pude, mi horóscopo es muy favorable para este año XD y a quienes parece no sonreírle la suerte recuerden que pueden sobreponerse a lo que sea y confiar y crear su propia suerte, así que ánimo, como sea, espero que les guste, está basada en la imagen de Lunian sobre moda estilo Multimouse, y sin más qué decir aparte de gracias a Thomas Astruc y Jeremy Zag y compañía por tan genial serie... COMENZAMOS!**

….

Ratoncita.  
Capítulo único.

Un aire frio persistía en la ciudad, y estaban casi seguros que esa noche hasta podría nevar, pero cualquier momento era una buena ocasión para juntarse y más cuando Adrien obtenía por milagro un permiso de salida con sus amigos. Y la excusa perfecta eran ver los fuegos artificiales en un espectáculo hecho por el Ayuntamiento para celebrar el año nuevo chino, o eso dijo el señor Bourgeois, ya que iba a usar el espectáculo como excusa para celebrar a su esposa según presumió Chloe. Adrien esperaba que no le diese a aparecer un akuma molesto.  
-Hola chicos.- saludó al grupo reunido en el Pont de Arts.  
-¡Que hay, viejo!- saludó Nino como siempre tan efusivo.  
-Hola, Adrien. Qué bueno que viniste.- saludó Luka que le recibió con un choque de puños.

-Viejo, ¿cómo escapaste de tu casa?  
-Sí, todo fue gracias a Gorila y Natalie, dije que tenía un trabajo que hacer y que debía empezar lo antes posible, así que me quedaré en tu casa hoy Nino.

-Tú sabes que no necesitas invitación para quedarte en mi casa.

-¿Donde esta Marinette?  
-Llegara en un momento.- respondió Luka.- Ella dijo que me adelantara. ¿Y Kagami?  
-Su madre no le dejo venir.  
-Oh, una pena.

Adrien asintió, pero si era sincero no lo sentía tanto, y no podía evitar envidiar un poco la relación de Luka y Marinette, es decir, aunque Marinette había estado muy ocupada últimamente, ambos podían verse a cualquier hora, pasear, hablar de frente y no sólo por teléfono; en cambio él mantenía la relación en secreto por su padre, y también por la madre de Kagami. Temía siquiera mencionar su relación a Nino ya que este podría contárselo a Alya y, no es que desconfié de la morena, pero se había vuelto muy amiga de Lila y no quería correr riesgos al ver a esta tan cercana a su padre. Además, las cosas con Kagami no eran como esperaba que fueran, a diferencia de Marinette con la sentía podía contarle todo, a excepción de su identidad secreta, y sentirse bien en su presencia, con Kagami todo parecía… complicado.  
-¡Vaya! Marinette, ¡estas preciosa!- exclamó Alya de repente y Adrien y Luka se giraron a verla. Ambos se quedaron sin aliento.  
-¡Hola chicos!- saludó Marinette, se veía radiante, su cabello estaba peinado con dos redondos moños altos que tenían un pequeño broche redondo en el centro de color rosa, tan parecidos a orejas de ratón. Llevaba una sudadera rosa y encima una chaqueta color beige con terminación en forma de dos triángulos blancos al frente, pantalones grises, un cinturón de cadena casi imperceptible pero que tenía un par de borlas rosas colgando a un lado de su cadera que combinaban con sus guantes esponjosos, y botas medianas de cintas que iban a juego con su chaqueta.

Los dos varones quedaron prendados de su belleza. Adrien se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar, recordando cuando ella se reveló frente a este como Multimouse. Debía pedirle a Ladybug darle una nueva oportunidad como portadora, es decir, es la única que no se puso en riesgo desde lo de Chloe y estaba dispuesto a proteger su secreto… oh, sí.  
-M-Marinette, hola. Vaya, te ves muy linda con ese peinado.  
-Oh, gracias.  
-¿Te lo hiciste por lo del año chino?- pregunto Luka que había tardado más en encontrar su voz.  
-Exacto. Pensé que si bien vamos a celebrar el nuevo año, bien podía hacer un tributo a este.- sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas por el frio al igual que su nariz respingada llena de pecas eran adorables, de verdad se veía como una dulce ratoncita.

Las chicas la abordaron y adularon. Y cuando paso entre ambos chicos, ellos se miraron entre sí y un sentimiento posesivo se apoderó de ellos, pero lo disimularon ante todos. Adrien con una sonrisa burlona y Luka con una amplia sonrisa sabionda. El gato y la serpiente enfrentándose con la mirada sobre quien llamaría su atención esa noche.  
Marinette sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, sintiéndose extrañamente en peligro sin notar las miradas hambrientas de esos depredados le dedicaban como la dulce ratoncita que era.

Feliz año de la Rata de acero!

…

**Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer! Dejen review, nada de tomatazos, acepto imágenes de Chat Noir, Nathaniel, Luka o Viperion, y sin más qué decir…. UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
